Robin Hood
by Knisley24
Summary: A notorious thief returns, and Raven gets a concussion.  The rest of the team goes out partying.  Will someone keep her company?  T, just in case.  Now a one-shot.


Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>"BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEP!"<p>

"Come on! Who else could there be that we haven't already jailed?"

"Shut up Beastboy, at this rate, there can't be many others left." The five titans entered the now abandoned factory, looking for a criminal. A figure clothed in black appeared from behind some crates several yards ahead of them and sped past.

"FREEZE!" Robin yelled. The criminal kept running, and hopped onto a stack of several crates agilely, and it was then that he stopped to turn around. All five of the titans froze.

"No...it can't be...?" Robin half whispered. "I locked you up." Yet the figure in front of the titans was unmistakable.

"Guess again." The voice distorter cut through the dark air. The only thing that could be seen in the darkness was a gleaming white skull mask with an X shaped slash mark the color of blood. Red X.

"It's a hologram. No way could he have broken out of Arkham Asylum. Their security is WAY too tight." Raven said.

"Yeah? Well not tight enough, Sunshine." The smirk was evident even though he was wearing a mask. Two years ago, to the day, the titans had trapped and defeated Red X with the help of Batman. Although the titans were eager to find out who the vigilante was, Batman had told them not to come to Arkham. He said that it was something he had to deal with himself. The suit had been locked up once again at Wayne Enterprises. Only months ago, there had been a break in at the Enterprise, but, upon investigation nothing had been reported missing. If only the guards had looked close enough. They would've seen an open vault, with a missing suit.

Raven's fists tightened as she heard the name. Beastboy morphed into a leopard and launched himself at X. Red X spun around and sprayed something Red and goopy at the green changeling. That was one down for the count. Robin ran forward, bow-staff at the ready. Red X side stepped him and hit the floor.

"Watch your step," He back flipped off the ground and onto one of the crates. The ground opened and swallowed Robin, who fell a good half-mile down. Starfire screamed toward Red X, starbolts at the ready, Cyborg running directly underneath. Red X shot a coiled rope like thing between the two, and it grew in size, enveloping the two and causing them to shock each other.

"Looks like you got your wires crossed." Through the distorter, the voice sounded bored. "You guys are no fun, it's always same old, same old." He complained. "I'm two years rusty, and I've beat you in record time. Tisk tisk. You need to practice—" He was cut off as Raven slammed into him from behind, eyes glowing black. Her knee was to his back, his arm twisted behind him, and his face to the dirt floor.

"Hey Sunshine, bet you missed me." His voice was strained.

"In your dreams!" She twisted his arm harder. Big mistake. His wrist wasn't covered, which gave him a clear shot at her. A small red dot grew to form a large, sticky X. It slammed into her and threw her, binding her to the wall, her head hitting it with a sickening crunch. His cocky aura glowed even brighter as he stood up, and leisurely brushed off his suit. If it was possible, the warehouse became even darker. Raven struggled to stay awake. Her vision came in flashes. Black. More black.

"Did the birdie get hit too hard?" Raven spat toward him, moaning a little with pain. Everything was too hot. She couldn't breathe. Something cold touched her cheek. She drug her eyelids open, slowly, to see an almost abnormally white skull mask inches from her face. A gloveless hand caressed her cheek.

"Sorry Sunshine, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." He paused as something stirred off to the side. "I'll be seeing you soon." She could tell that he was smiling under the mask. "Maybe I'm not such a bad guy after all. Maybe we're both just misunderstood." And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

After teleporting back to the med ward at Titans Tower, Cyborg concluded that she had a concussion.

"Are you sure friend Raven can't enjoy the 'clubbing' tonight friend Cyborg?" Starfire said sympathetically. They were all standing outside of Raven's door.

"I'll be fine...Starfire." Raven called woozily. They had her on Vicodin for the pain, and it was a BIG dosage too. After much convincing, they had finally moved her to her room. "You guys...go...ahead...I'm...gonna take a nap..."

"The Tower's secure. There's no harm in leaving her here." Beastboy said. "Plus her dark and creepiness will scare them away."

"BB!" Cyborg warned. "Just because she's drugged doesn't mean she can't hear you. Or that I can't hear you. Alright, Raven," He opened her door. He was the only one she let get away with it. "We're gonna go into town. You sure you're alright?" She said something intelligent like, "fibobngo." A chorus of 'byes' echoed by, along with a large slam that had to be the door. She faintly heard the T-car's engine start in the distance, the music blaring. A faint tapping at her window commenced. She smiled. It was raining. She loved rain. She tried to pick up the book she had been trying to read earlier, but it slipped from her pale hands. Darkness seemed to catch it, it's grip tightening. Raven frowned.

"Who's there," is what she meant to say, but it came out more as, "Hooshedere?" She heard a deep chuckle.

"Robin Hood, huh? Didn't see that coming." The figure emerged from the shadows. She recognized him, but couldn't remember his name. It was like some distant memory. "What's wrong Sunshine? X got your tongue?"

"Reshex?" Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and she tried to sit up, but fell.

"Whoa there Sunshine, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He caught her, her drugs pulling her under for a few seconds. When the black turned to grey she realized that someone was holding her. She tried to roll her head to the side to see, but was stopped by a muscled wall, a red X splattered across it. Her mind wasn't working. She managed an "Nouughghhghhhh." Her hand slowly came up to grip her head.

"What's the matter Sunshine, head hurt?" He took a glove off, and caressed her face. "Don't worry," Her mind was slow to work out that he no longer wore his synthesizer, "I'm here to keep you company. Like me to read you something?" He picked up her copy of _Robin Hood_, and began reading in a deep voice.

* * *

><p>Review! Love<p>

-Knisley24


End file.
